Nemesis Attack on Pompo Hills
The Nemesis Attack on Pompo Hills is one of the first significant conflicts to occur in the series. The conflict takes place in Pompo Hills. It involves Seth defending the city against a Nemesis, and confronting the Bravery Quartet over their nefarious plot. In the end, the encounter serves as the prime motivator for Seth's goal to locate Radiant and destroy it. Prelude |-|Anime=In the anime, Seth sneaks out one of Alma's magical books to begin training his magic behind her back. After several failed attempts of casting spells described in the book, Seth shows off his Titan Punch much to awe of his friend, Tommy. However, as he strikes the boulder, the rock strikes a nearby cow pasture, and leads to a chaotic stampede throughout the town. In their attempt to escape, Tommy and Seth eventually run into Alma, who saves them by blasting the cows into a stack atop one another. Alma later scolds Seth, forcing him to clean the her Observatory as punishment. Nevertheless, not too long after, she ventures off on a Nemesis hunting expedition towards a nearby island, leaving Islet 21 undefended. In that same moment, a Nemesis Egg descends from the clouds. Seth, eager to prove himself, quickly rushes to the scene in order to face the threat. |-|Manga=In the manga's version of the event, Seth again displays his ignorant and brash nature by mistaking a set of cows for Nemeses. He recklessly assaults the farm animals, leading to a chaotic stampede and invokes the rage of the Islet 21 denizens. Fortunately, as the angry mob chases after Seth, they move along Alma's path, and the elderly sorceress promptly puts an end to the outrage and promises to repay all of the damages. Shortly after being disciplined, Seth notices a Nemesis Egg descending from the clouds and heading right towards Islet 21. Despite his warnings, Alma is in no mood to listen to the rambunctious youth who consistently has shown himself to be incapable of actually determining what a Nemesis actually looks like! As he sees the opportunity, Seth steals a number of the woman's feathered weapons, and heads to face the threat by his lonesome. Event |-|Anime= In Islet 21, the citizens watch in horror as the Nemesis Egg lays motionlessly in a crater. As they ponder the proper course of action, Seth clumsily descends from the sky, landing right on top of the egg! The civilians deny Seth's offer of help initially, seeing as nothing more than a menace and demanding that Alma be the one to deal with the threat. Sadly, before he can make good on his plan to simply push the egg off the island, it begins to quiver - hatching from right under Seth's feet! Hastily, the teen takes the offensive, launching an explosive bottle and even using a feather blade in an attempt to take the beast down. Unfortunately, the bottle proves to be ineffective, while Seth's inexperience with Fantasia causes the feather blade to shatter on impact with the Nemesis' flesh! Tommy narrowly avoids being crushed, thanks to Seth's interference. Without much resistance, the Golem Nemesis is able to counterattack, launching a mighty strike that hurls Seth through a building, leaving him partially buried under the rubble! Remarkably, the boy lives, although he's visibly shaken up and temporarily incapacitated as a result of the blunt trauma. Before the Nemesis can continue with its assault, Tommy rushes ahead to check on Seth's condition, which only causes Tommy to be the Nemesis' new target! The Nemesis turns to attack the young villager, only to be intercepted mid-way by a Seth who tosses his body in front of the attack to keep it at bay, and thus stopping it from crushing Tommy. launches the Nemesis off of Seth.]] Seth's future appears to be bleak, as with each second that ticked, the Nemesis' advantage in the struggle grew, with its physical might at the cusp of overpowering Seth once and for all. At the last moment, however, a triumphant voice booms through the airwaves, shouting out the namesake of a mighty, concussive bolt of fantasia that hammers against the Nemesis' figure, and tosses it off of Seth's frame! The progenitors of kind act introduces themselves as the Bravery Quartet, a group of traveling, heroic sorcerers! They first temporarily seal the Golem's movements, then descend to offer their aid towards the islet, to which the people eagerly oblige. After some convincing, the civilians leave to be escorted away from carnage, while Seth stays behind to battle and hold the Nemesis at bay. The second skirmish in the conflict goes much like the first with the lion's share of Seth's attack being ineffective in bringing harm to his foe! The elastic nature of the Golem Nemesis' frame proves to be especially difficult to get beyond, as physical and blunt trauma is simply bounced off his figure and causes Seth to be tossed into nearby buildings. Soon, he realizes that brute force alone won't be able to subdue the monstrous Golem. With his superior agility, Seth is able to take a set of chains and wrap it about each of the Nemesis' limbs to bind its appendages together. He celebrates his apparent victory with the creature being bound by the chains - but his celebration is short lived as the Nemesis generates a massive beam of fantasia that very nearly vaporizes him! After narrowly escaping the attack's radius, Seth sneaks off and heads to the bank where he's shocked to discovery the Bravery Quartet's true nature. The gang of sorcerers are quick to boast about the effectiveness of their lies, mocking all in the room for their naivety as they remain helpless and bound by ropes. Seth is outraged at the turn of events, and refuses to accept Don's twisted explanation that humans will reject sorcerers no matter how they behave. In Seth's mind, acting like Don would only reaffirm their preconceived notions of sorcery, and the last thing he'd ever do is prove them right! In outrage, the teen launches a ferocious barrage of attacks towards the Bravery Quartet. The first three are all taken out with relative ease by Seth's herculean strength, although Julivert is able to defend, casting a barrier that blocks and blows Seth away with ease. As the quartet expresses pity in Seth's decision making, the Golem Nemesis reemerges, having been attracted by the fluctuation of fantasia in the brief confrontation. Fearing its power, the Bravery Quartet takes the opportunity to begin making their escape, while warning Seth to do the same and leave the civilians tied up to their own fates. As the Nemesis closes the distance, it begins to charge up fantasia yet again to build up another devastating Fantasia Beam. Seth stands back up, turning briefly to ensure those trapped within that he would never abandon them. unleashes a mighty Titan Punch]] In the next instant, the gathered fantasia is release in a wide-ranged wave that seemingly washes over everything in its path. The quartet laments Seth's apparent demise, but before they can turn to leave, its revealed that Seth was able to protect everyone by casting a barrier! And what more, he was doing so barehanded! The sorcerer is able to weather the storm, keeping up his protective barrier to block the out pour of fantasia up until the beam loses all of its energy. Seeing a grand opportunity, Seth builds up a massive amount of Fantasia along his fist while charging towards the Nemesis, and delivering a ferocious Titan Punch that obliterates the Golem's belly, critically wounding it! Seth falls onto his knees, completely drained of all of his energy, believing the Nemesis to be defeated. But yet, the resilient monstrosity stands yet again even while critically injured. It prepares to finish the defenseless sorcerer off, but in the nick of time, Alma arrives! She effortlessly pulverizes the beast from above with her Skull Attack, before slicing it down with her magic halberd. The elder sorceress descends shortly after to retrieve Seth for recovery. It is later revealed that Alma captures the Bravery Quartet as well, before they can get away with the bank's gold. |-|Manga=In the manga's version of the event, Seth again displays his ignorant and brash nature by mistaking a set of cows for Nemeses. He recklessly assaults the farm animals, leading to a chaotic stampede and invokes the rage of the Islet 21 denizens. Fortunately, as the angry mob chases after Seth, they move along Alma's path, and the elderly sorceress promptly puts an end to the outrage and promises to repay all of the damages. Shortly after being disciplined, Seth notices a Nemesis Egg descending from the clouds and heading right towards Islet 21. Despite his warnings, Alma is in no mood to listen to the rambunctious youth who consistently has shown himself to be incapable of actually determining what a Nemesis actually looks like! As he sees the opportunity, Seth steals a number of the woman's feathered weapons, and heads to face the threat by his lonesome. Manga Seth arrives on the scene shortly after the Bravery Quartet, the latter of which had already began aiding the civilians in coping with the attack. Ignorant as can be, the young sorcerer clumsy lands on top of the Nemesis Egg itself, and briefly confuses Don Bossman as the Nemesis as a result of his carrying of a boulder over his head! Upon being told that he was actually standing on the Nemesis Egg and realizing it had yet hatched, Seth over zealously launches a punch that cracks the shell open, and causes the Golem Nemesis to be born prematurely! In the manga, the Bravery Quartet arrives much earlier, even before Seth to provide relief. Seth comes shortly after, and in his overzealousness attacks the egg to prematurely free the Nemesis from its shell. The attacking sequence goes much like in the anime, and the Bravery Quartet again deceives the civilians. However, in this version of the events, they feign as if gold can effectively cloak a person from a Nemesis, hence why they're led to the town's bank. Seth arrives afterwards, with an unnamed child in tow that is bound and gagged, making it appear as if he's in cohorts with the villainous Quartet. Enraged, Seth attacks the group, only to be stopped by Jiji's defensive barrier. Once the Nemesis arrives at the bank, the Bravery Quartet attempts to flee, only to be stopped by Seth who tackles Don Bossman off of his broom, and pins the leader onto the floor. The Golem Nemesis in the meantime charges up a beam of Fantasia, launching it and presumably leading to Seth's and Don's demise. Remarkably, Seth reveals his ability to wield Fantasia without any conduit or feathered tool, using this ability to form a barrier to block the incoming flow of magic! In no time, after knocking the rest of the quartet off of their brooms with a bolt of Fantasia, he turns to face the Nemesis that is yet again charging up a powerful blast of energy. In response, the teen tosses Don's body towards the creature's head, deforming its elastic noggin, and providing an opening for Seth to leap and pull its mouth shut. With nowhere else for the Fantasia to escape, the magical energy explodes the Nemesis from the inside out, with the ensuing explosion catching Seth in its radius, and rendering the exhausted Sorcerer defenseless. Before the Bravery Quartet can extract revenge, however, Alma arrives on the scene. She promptly seals the villains in a magical birdcage, and holds them captive. Aftermath As a result of Seth's bravery not only against the Nemesis, but against the Bravery Quartet, public opinion of Sorcerers among Islet 21 began to change for the better. Immediately, Alma notes to Seth that after she provided medical treatment to the injured, they seemed to show less fear towards her. While they had initially called the Inquisition to come seize and detain Seth and Alma as a result of Seth's role in causing a stampede, they soon after become more protective of the two. This is made evident in the manga with some of the civilians showing regret as they believed the Doc's ship arriving in Pompo Hills was from the Inquisition Headquarters. They go as far as to cheer Seth on as he launches a Titan Fist to the vehicle. In the anime, Alma further testifies the shift, explaining that the citizens were now being friendly to her, in contrast to their cold and aggressive attitude prior. Most importantly, as a result of this encounter, Seth resolves to end the Nemesis threat that plagues the world, believing them to be the true source of all the problems. He reasons that society relates Nemeses to sorcery, and that if he can end the Nemeses, discrimination towards Sorcerers will come to an end. As a result, the young boy hatches the plan to go on an adventure to locate Radiant, the nest of all sorcerers, and destroy it once and for all. References Category:Events Category:Pompo Hills Arc Events